The "cubicle quad" or, simply, "quad" antenna, is well known among those skilled in the art of radio communication and consists of a pair of square loops, one quarter wavelength on a side or one-wavelength around the periphery, one loop being driven and the other used as a parasitic reflector. Its gain is roughly comparable with that of a three-element yagi antenna of ordinary design. Three-elements arrangements have also been used in which the first loop is called the director, the central loop connected to the feed line is called the radiator, and the third loop is called the reflector. The principal advantages of the quad antenna are seen in the fact that it is light in weight, relatively inexpensive to build, and requires shorter elements than the standard antenna. For instance, in the fourteen megacycle band the normally required thirty-three feet (9.9 meters) yagi array may be replaced by a quad having a width of only eighteen feet (5.4 meters) and boom length of only twelve feet (3.6 meters). However, the quad has the disadvantage of requiring a very cumbersome structural frame. To this day its application to portable or mobile radio installations has been rather limited. What is needed is a portable supporting structure for a quad antenna which can be quickly and easily assembled or disassembled. Such a device would be ideal for field use by military personnel, police, fire fighters, not to mention ham radio enthusiasts. A self-deploying version of such an antenna would find application in the space exploration program.